Unexpected visitors
by Arte Calima
Summary: Julia was servant in Asgards palace ever since she came to allowed age. She was always in love with Loki but what was going to happen she couldn't even imagine. What if no-one is remembering one particular night? Would Loki be able to belive, or would he be cruel as always?


Sorry for starting with, short chapter. I promise other chapters gonna be longer. And also please forgive me my english, I'm not natural speaker and this is my first work in EN. Thanks and enjoy :))

* * *

Julia looked down to her hands. She didn't know what to do.

She was servant in Asgards palace ever since she came to allowed age. She hadn't had any important job, just bringing the food from the kitchens to people living in palace, who wanted to have their meal in their chambers. There were surprisingly many people who didn't eat at the Great hall. So Julia has usually a lot of work in the time of meals.

The highest man that she ever brought food to, was Loki. Prince of Asgard, God of Lies, hiding in shadows. He had never talked to her, not even looked at her. She had been just a servant for him.

Julia knocked on the door.

"Come in." said calm voice of hers Prince. She came in and looked around. Dark green walls consumed all light even in the day, but at night dark as was this one, Julia couldn't see nor one meter before her. Magical green light lights up from Loki's table. She could see his figure but not to his face, because he was turned around, hid back to her.

Now she could see that everything looked perfect in its place as always. Nowhere was one hair, every book on the shelf, floor tidy. But something was different. The room usually smelled like ice and herbs but now that was something else. Julia knew this smell very well. When she was just a little girl and lived with her parents, they had a small house next to the inn. There were always many drinkers who had tried to talk to her. She knew the smell of mead like her shoes. And now, the room of Loki who never drinks, smelled like one of that things.

Julia put down the plate with fruit, vegetable and meat on the table next to Loki and jumped shocked, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and looked to her eyes. They were red and anyone could tell, he is drank a lot.

"Hey, beautiful…" he said and stroked her hand."I need something from you. For your sake I hope you will collaborate." Loki stood up and tilted a bit to her.

Julia was looking to his eyes. They were so much sad that it hurt her heart. She always thought he was more handsome than Thor, but from this close view, his eyes had the brightest emerald color. She gasped and didn't have the chance to exhale, because his lips were already on hers.

His lips were so soft as Julia always dreamt they were from the view. After few seconds she woke up from her shock and pulled herself from Loki's embrace.

"My Prince, I'm sorry, but you are tired. Shall I help you to your bed?" whispered Julia, fully inhalating Loki's scent.

"Oh, I'm glad you are asking. I had a very unpleasant day and tomorrow will be much worse." Frowned Loki, but n his face was written mischief. He still hold her hand, so she led him to the big bed with green curtains.

"My Prince, tomorrow is your brothers coronation. It is going to be magnificent."Julia tried to cheer him up. He looked down to her and hissed words that made Julia shiver: "Tomorrow will be one of my worse days in my life but tonight I'll relax with you…" and all of sudden, she lied naked on his bed, banded with Loki's magic. The light in the room go out and she could just wait for what was surely coming.

Her mind was totally overwhelmed. This was all she ever wanted. Not exactly this way, but she wanted him. She knew this wasn't right, that if she wouldn't want it, he would just rape her, but she wanted it, so it wasn't rape, right?

Suddenly she felt his lips on her tight and arched up.

"So I'm not the only one who wants this? Fine, I'll pleasure you, but after this, I will erase it from your mind. All this night." he sighed and continued up and up to Julia's already wet pussy.

He curled his tongue around her clit and she arched up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, my Prince…I beg you… Please, do not take it from me…" Julia begged as Loki's magic was drifting around her head.

"I will, because you are just little bitch I used and I don't want you to tell anyone." he answered and the green flash made Julia blink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki woke up and a sharp pain in his head made him close his eyes again. He rubbed his forehead and tried to remember what happed after he came to his room with that bloody mead. In his mind was shade clouding his thoughts.

"I just fell asleep here. Hopefully."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julia woke up in her chambers, all her body aching like she was fighting with army yesterday. She didn't remember how she get here, but something felt wrong. Horribly wrong.


End file.
